The Luckieset Color
by McKinnon-and-Black-forever
Summary: Luck was Lily Potter's middle name.
Lily Potter liked sex so it was just as well that she could acquire it so easily. She wasn't tall, blonde, or busty, but about medium height with dark red tresses that fell over a moderate bosom down to her waist. She didn't mind that particular attribute, the lack of an hourglass figure still allowed her to wear clothes that made her look like she had curves, but it hardly mattered anyway; the Fates had already gifted her something that grabbed the attention of everyone in a room when appearances wouldn't. And that was her last name.

As she examined herself in the mirror, she decided that she was ready for her night out. Her black, lace-up, knee length boots made her look taller than she actually was and a strapless black dress clung to her like a second skin, the material only reaching mid-thigh. She had curled her hair early in the day and it now cascaded over her shoulders in waves, but was sparse enough to reveal emerald green lacy straps of her bra beneath the frock.

The gossips had always said that green was lucky.

Grabbing her black leather jacket, she Apparated to the club she was supposed to meet her friends at. There was a line a mile long, but lucky for Lily she knew the bouncer quite well, and only had to give a bright smile to convince him to let her in first. Once inside the club, she took in the lights that were flashing around her, the people moving to the music, and the bar and booths to the right of the dance floor. Scanning the room, she located her brother walking over to one of the booths, a drink in hand. With a smile on her face, she made her way over to him.

"Hey, Al," she greeted him. "I see you've taken the liberty of buying me a drink." Promptly, she reached over and snatched the drink he'd bought for himself out of his hand. Fortunately for her, he had ordered a Firewhiskey, her favorite.

"Lily," Albus whined. "I just got that. You know how long it takes to get a drink here when they're packed."

"I know," she responded, taking a sip. "Why do you think I took yours?" When Albus glared at her, she rolled her eyes. "Where are the others?"

Albus nodded his head toward the one of the booths. "Over there."

Turning around, drink in hand, she maneuvered through the crowd, and plopped down in the semi-circular booth. Scorpius was chatting with Roxanne, Lily's best friend, about some kind of foreign policy while Rose rolled her eyes in between them. Hunter Wood was seated next to Roxanne looking rather bored with the current topic.

"Ugh, is work all you talk about?" Lily complained. "This is supposed to be a night out."

Roxanne looked at least a little bit ashamed while Scorpius just rolled his eyes.

"Finally someone who understands!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Where'd you get that?" Roxanne inquired, nodding to her drink while ignoring Hunter's outburst.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You stole it from Albus, didn't you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "It wasn't like he was going to drink it all. You know how he gets one of these tall glasses then just sips at it throughout the night. I needed it more than he did."

"Isn't that what you say every time you take something from someone?" Scorpius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No," she pouted. "Stop making me feel bad. Now where are Lucy and Lysander?"

"She said they'd be here later," Rose supplied.

This caused Lily to snort. "More like they wanted to shag each other another time before they came here."

"As if you have any right to talk," Albus told her as he sat down next to Scorpius with his drink.

"Hey," she snapped. "I don't shag the same guys over and over again. That's a relationship. There's a difference."

Lily had a reputation among her family. They all knew about her active sex life; she never tried to hide it like Rose did. Her father, and her brother, James, choose to ignore this fact because they were under the mentality that if they did then it would all stop. Albus didn't really care though, just accepted her as she was. Personally, she didn't care if the rest of the world thought she was a slag as long as she was happy with who she was.

Albus snorted. "Well, excuse me for mistaking your one night stands for a relationship."

"You're excused," she replied in her most prim voice.

"How's training going?" Roxanne questioned Lily, taking a sip of her drink.

Lily shrugged. "It's alright, I guess. The Falcons aren't as good as the Harpies, but they aren't recruiting right now. I'm not exactly where I want to be, but I still love playing Quidditch."

"You never know. You might win the season yet." Roxanne always remained optimistic.

Lily snorted. "Only if you joined the team with me. I still don't understand why you choose to work in the ministry rather than play Quidditch."

":Because she has no wish to be pulverized by balls?" Hunter suggested.

"I also don't understand how a Wood doesn't like it," Lily pointed out, turning her gaze on Hunter.

"It's not that I don't like Quidditch," he argued. "I just don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Have you met your father?"

"He's not that obsessed with Quidditch—most of the time."

Lily rolled her eyes, before turning to the bar in search of any available boys. She spotted a few who might be of interest to her, but her attention was drawn back to their table by Hunter nudging her. He was making a motion for her to move so she scooted out of her seat. When he and Roxanne had climbed out of the booth, soon followed by an eager Rose and Scorpius, Lily finally got to sit back down, noticing the sour expression on her brother's face in the process. Following his eyes, she understood why: Roxanne and Hunter had started dancing.

"They're just friends, you know," she tried to comfort Albus.

"I know," he sighed, turning back to his drink. "But it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Maybe, if you talk to Hunter," Lily suggested.

"Hunter is the straightest person I have ever meant," Albus cut her off. "You know that as well as I do. His reputation speaks for itself."

Lily winced. It was true. Everyone who knew Hunter knew he fell into bed with more than a few women, Lily included. Honestly, when she'd asked him if he wanted to have sex with her, it was only to see if he was as good as his reputation. He was better. That was probably some of the best sex that Lily had ever had.

"Well, people can change their minds," Lily said weakly. "He might like boys, and not even know it."

Albus gave her an agitated look before turning his gaze back to Hunter. "You know, I want to hate her sometimes, but she's so damn likable." Lily didn't have to ask to know he meant Roxanne. She wanted to protest, but the look on Albus' face stopped her.

"They're just friends," she reminded him again. "That's all."

"I see the way he looks at her," Albus told her. "He doesn't want to be just her friend. I can see it. Don't try to play it off as something else, either. I'm not stupid."

"Maybe Roxanne just wants to be friends," she reasoned. "He can't force her to be in a relationship with him."

"True, but it doesn't change the fact that he will never like me."

"Oh, Al, don't say that," Lily pleaded, reaching her hand across the table to place it over his, but he stood up before she could do so, disappearing into the crowd moments later. Shaking her head, Lily turned back to her drink, and sipped at it letting the alcohol cloud her brain. But her solo pity-party didn't last long when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around, and noticed a young man standing beside her table.

He was tall with dark brown hair falling into his hazel orbs, and smiling at her widely, with his hands stuck into the pockets of his denim jeans. His t-shirt clung to his upper body, showcasing his strong chest, but also marking him as a bit of out of place at a club like this. The dimples in his cheeks caused Lily's stomach to pulse with heat. She hadn't pulled a bloke in a month, which was a record for her, and she wanted this one.

"Hello, there," she drawled, openly gazing up and down his body. "And what exactly can I help you with?"

"Lily Potter, right?" he asked.

"I believe we're at a disadvantage here," Lily told him. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

The boy blushed. "I'm Thomas. Did you want to dance, Lily?"

"Well, of course," she answered, grabbing his hand, and pulling him out onto the dance floor before he could say much more. Once they reached the dance floor, she let his hands find her hips and pull her pelvis into his. Lily wanted to laugh at the erection she felt against her back; these boys were so easy to get riled up. Slowly, she moved her hips in circles, torturing the poor boy behind her with her slow pace.

"You're a tease," he muttered in her ear.

"Did you expect anything less?" she replied as his hand slid dangerously close to her breast. Looking up, she found Thomas looking down at her. Just as she was about to kiss him, another pair of hands found their way onto her body. She almost jumped, and turned her eyes on the person who had decided to join them.

Another boy stood in front of her, his hands on her waist. His hair was black, falling in dreadlocks over his shoulders, and his dark skin made his bright blue eyes stand out; not that he had to try hard, he nearly towered over everyone in the room. He grinned at her before looking over her shoulder at Thomas. The way he looked at the other boy implied that they knew each other.

Thomas dropped his chin on her shoulder. "Lily, meet Daniel."

Lily flashed him a brilliant smile. "Hello, Daniel. Want to join us?"

Nodding enthusiastically, the dark skinned boy leaned forward and kissed her. Surprise overtook Lily, but she recovered quickly. Her hands found their way around his neck, and she pushed herself up against him, almost pulling out of Thomas' grasp. In the back of her mind, Lily wondered if these boys had this planned out from the very beginning, just to say that they had slept with Lily Potter. If they did, it didn't matter to her as long as she got what she wanted.

"Lily," Thomas whispered, kissing her neck. "Do you want to take this somewhere private?"

Quickly, she pulled away from Daniel, and turned to face Thomas. She pretended to size them both up, giving them both a once over, before nodding.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Smiling, Thomas grabbed her hand and started to pull her through the crowd of people, as Daniel followed them. Lily cursed her shortness. Even in these heels, she couldn't make out where they were headed. Why couldn't she have been tall like the boy behind her? Finally they reached the other end of the dance floor, and traveled down the hall to the restrooms. Lily thought they might be going to the men's room—not her favorite place to shag—but they stopped at a doorway before that, a door that said, 'Employees Only'. Pulling out a set of keys, Daniel threw them to Thomas, who unlocked the door, then moved aside to let Lily pass. She stepped inside, feeling unsure of what she would find.

The room wasn't so bad. There were a few boxes stacked along the right wall, and a desk sat across the room, signaling to Lily that the manager or owner often did their work in here. The room was had a lot of space, but other than the few items that sat there, it was bare.

Making her way over to the boxes, she opened one of them, and pulled out a bottle of Red Currant Rum as the boys watched her from across the room. She unsealed the lid and took a large gulp. Her eyes landed on the boys and she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you going to just stand there like two inexperienced teenaged boys or are you going to fuck me?" she asked casually.

This seemed to spur both of them into action as they began to walk toward her. Finally, their hands were on her again. While the boys groped at her breasts and bum, she allowed her hands to explore as well—after she set the bottle back down, of course. Her left hand traveled down Daniel's body to land on the tent in his trousers, as her right hand did the same to Thomas. Slowly, she undid both of their pants before slipping her hands inside. She was reward with a groan and a gasp.

"You're good," Daniel muttered into her hair.

"Thank you, I try," she replied, a bright smile on her face.

Her smile didn't last long though, because he kissed her, his tongue slipping inside her of mouth, and her hand left Thomas' cock in favor of pulling Daniel closer to her. Below, she felt her knickers being pulled down her legs. When they reached the floor, she stepped out of them, her knees already turning to jelly at the feeling of Thomas' fingers pushing up the short dress. Then his mouth found her center, and she gasped into Daniel's mouth.

The dark skinned boy moved his hands up to breasts, messaging them roughly. These boys are good, she thought. Not the gentle type, but the rough, demanding type—her favorite kind of boy. Another moan escaped her mouth as Thomas pushed a long, skinny finger inside of her, and the other boy slid his hand from her breast to rub her clit in urgent circles. Her free hand clenched on his bicep while the one that was wrapped around his cock began a jerky movement. Daniel hissed into her ear, before yanking her hand out of his pants.

Between Thomas' fingers and Daniel's tongue, Lily could not hold back any longer. Her body convulsed against the two men, as she moaned. Daniel's fingers glided over her clit slowly now as Thomas caressed her gently with his tongue. After a moment more of this, Lily could think clearly again.

Thomas was rising to his feet now, and Daniel was drawing her dress down over one of her breasts, moaning at the sight. But he was silenced when his mouth found her nipple. As he swirled his tongue around the nub, Thomas yanked his shirt over his head before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, and pushed them down along with his boxer briefs. He grasped her hips, and rubbed his erection against her bum; immediately, she pulled away from the boys, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"Nope," she told him shaking her head. "I'm not letting you put it in my arse without any lube. However, I will suck your cock."

"Where?" he inquired eagerly.

Bending down, Lily pulled her wand out of her boot, and transformed the desk into a mattress. Grinning, she plopped down, and started to take off her boots, her eyes fixed on the boys in front of her. Daniel began to disrobe as well, and Thomas came to sit down next to her. As he kissed her neck, Lily guided his hand down to the zip of her dress. Hurriedly, he tugged the zipper down, kissing her skin as it became exposed.

"Lay back," Lily commanded him.

He did as he was told while Lily stood up and pushed the dress down her body. Once she had discarded all of her clothing, she climbed onto the mattress and crawled in between his legs, her bum in the air. Daniel's right hand found her hip, the other teasing her entrance with his tip. Once he'd elicited a moan from Lily, he pushed inside of her roughly while she worked Thomas' shaft.

Her tongue snaked out, and licked up his cock, causing Thomas to groan loudly. With a smirk planted on her face, Lily took him into her mouth until the head of his cock reached the back of her throat. Behind her, Daniel took his time pleasuring and teasing her. Slowly, he slid in and out of her while moving his fingers over her clit, alternating between rubbing slowly and quickly. A moan vibrated around Thomas' cock as Daniel hit a pleasurable spot.

Lily quickened her movements over Thomas' member, drawing a moan from his mouth again. Suddenly Daniel's pace started to speed up causing Lily to deep throat Thomas; the action earned her a moan from both men. When the dark skinned boy began furiously rubbing her clit, Lily's eyes almost rolled back in her head. Thomas' hand pulled the hair away from her face so it wouldn't get in her way as she adjusted to the new pace.

As Thomas came in her mouth, Lily was blinded by her own pleasure. Once the three of them were done, Lily laid there for a moment, before starting to get dressed. She dressed hastily, and headed for the door.

"Oh, and boys," she called over her shoulder. "Remember to transfigure that desk back, otherwise you might be fired."

With a wave over her shoulder, she left the two behind and headed back into the club to find her friends.

* * *

Lorcan and Lysander's birthday party was by far the most boring party Lily had ever been to. Of course, this was due to the fact that most of their parents were attending the party as well. Lily loved her parents, but they were a real party killer in her opinion. At the moment, she had parked herself in a dark corner, or as dark as it got in Luna Scamander's house.

"Well, if it isn't the only redheaded Potter," an annoying voice greeted her ears. Looking up, she glared at Lorcan Scamander.

"What do you want, birthday boy?" she snapped. "I haven't got time for your ramblings today."

"I think you've got me confused with my brother," Lorcan teased. "He's the one who is obsessed with plants and things of that sort."

"Lorcan, if you don't mind, I'm trying to brood here," Lily grumbled.

"Why do you think I came over here? You can't brood at my party—it's not allowed," he told her.

"You do realize that I don't have to listen to you, right? I don't care if it is your birthday."

"Ah, Lily, come on. Have some fun."

"My kinda fun isn't suited for this type of party."

Lorcan raised his eyebrows. "What kind of fun would that be?"

Lily smirked at him. "Well, you've seen me at Gryffindor parties, so why don't you tell me."

Lorcan had to look away from her at this point, no doubt remembering when she had whipped her shirt off in the Gryffindor Common Room after having one too many shots of Firewhiskey. She couldn't tell because of his dark skin, but she thought that her former classmate was blushing. The smirk on her face widened.

"Remember that do you?" she asked, nodding to his crotch.

"What do you expect?" he replied shrugging. "You're hot, you took off your shirt in front of me once—your goods are wonderful, by the way—so yeah, I'm hard."

Lily hadn't anticipated his bluntness on the subject. As far as she could recall, Lorcan had never had many girlfriends or boyfriends. In fact, he never expressed any interest in anyone while they were at Hogwarts. Or maybe she had just been too busy with her latest fling to worry about Lorcan's love life.

"You know, I never gave you your other birthday present," she stated flippantly.

Lorcan raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, I should probably give it to you somewhere more private. Shall we?" Standing up, she offered her hand to him. Lorcan stared at her with a disbelieving look before snatching her hand, and rising to his feet. Smirk still in place, Lily guided them through the room until they turned down a hall and entered the bathroom.

"What's my birthday present?" Lorcan questioned, excitement evident in his voice.

"Boys are always so impatient," Lily complained with a roll of her eyes. Dropping to her knees, her hands automatically traveled to the button of Lorcan's blue jeans. His blue eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, and moreso when her fingers nimbly undid the button and zipper before pulling out his cock. "Happy birthday."

A moment later, Lorcan was releasing a moan as her mouth wrapped around him. He was hot and thick in her mouth. His hands fisted themselves in her hair to the point where it was almost painful, but Lily didn't mind—she enjoyed the pain. Her eyes closed reveling in the hot flesh in her mouth, and the sounds she was able to coax out of Lorcan.

"Merlin, Lily, I didn't know you were this at giving blow jobs or I would have asked for one sooner," Lorcan muttered.

Lily released him with a pop. "Well, I've had tons of practice."

With a wink, she took him back in her mouth, deep throating him this time. Lorcan groaned. A tap sounded on the door of the bathroom, and the boy in front of her slapped a hand over his mouth. Lily just rolled her eyes, and went back to her business. Lorcan's eyes pleaded with her to stop for a moment so he could make an excuse to whoever had knocked earlier, but Lily loved to torture people. To her, this was the sweetest kind of torture. Besides, whoever was at the door wasn't going to stand there all day.

Her hands dug into his hips as he pressed himself into her mouth. She almost gagged, but managed to regain control of her gag reflex. Her tongue swirled around his tip, sucking hard then taking him back into her mouth. A small groan escaped from Lorcan, and his hands moved to her shoulders. After she repeated this movement a few times, Lorcan was coming in her mouth. Once she had swallowed, her fingers buttoned and zipped his pants. Standing, she grinned while he glared at her. The knock came again.

"Everything alright in there?" came her dad's voice, making Lily jump out of her skin.

"Yeah, Dad," she scrambled to answer. "That time of the month."

"Lily?" he questioned. "Let me know when you're done, love."

A moment later, footsteps traveled away from the door. Lily breathed a sigh of relief while Lorcan laughed. She joined in, a few minutes later. One couldn't have a talented mouth without a silver tongue after all.

* * *

Lily was seated on her bed going through some Quidditch plays she thought would benefit the team—not that the Captain would listen to her since this was only her second year playing—when Roxanne burst through the door of her bedroom. Not hearing her come in, Lily nearly jumped out of her skin. She really needed to get this place warded.

"What the hell, Roxanne?!" Lily exclaimed, hand to her chest.

"He kissed me," Roxanne hurried to tell her. "And it wasn't like when he was kissing all those other girls. It was slow and sweet, and everything a first kiss with another person should be. I didn't even know he liked me. We were in the park just joking around and the conversation turned serious when we started talking about our relationships. Then he kissed me and it was perfect."

"Roxanne," Lily said, placing her hands on either of her friend's arms. "Slow down, sit down, and start from the beginning. _Who_ kissed you?"

"Hunter," Roxanne explained as she sat on the bed. "He kissed me and I felt sparks, Lily."

Lily very highly doubted that. There was no such thing as 'sparks'. That was just something guys made up so that after they shagged you, they could tell you that there was no spark, and then dump you. Then her heart sank into her knees as she remembered Albus telling her that he liked Hunter, but he knew that Hunter liked Roxanne. Why did he always have to be right?

Lily forced a smile. "That's great, Roxanne."

Roxanne didn't even notice Lily's halfhearted attempt at paying attention to her. She was happy for her best friend, but she also knew that when her brother found out, it would crush him. When Roxanne finally finished gushing about Hunter, she flopped back on Lily's bed.

"What were you doing anyway?" Roxanne inquired.

"Oh, I had just finished up these plays, and was about to head over to Al's," she lied.

"Right, well, I've got things to do anyway so I'll leave you to it." With a smile, Roxanne took her leave of Lily.

Scrambling out of her seat, Lily pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, and a new shirt she had just bought a few days ago; if she was going to have to break the news to Albus, then she was going to look good while doing it. Once she was appropriately dressed, she Apparated to the flat her brother shared with Scorpius. Rushing inside, she didn't find her brother, instead, a shirtless Scorpius Malfoy with a bewildered look on his face.

"Did someone attack you?" he questioned her. "Because I see no other reason why you couldn't have knocked before you came in."

"Is Al here?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "You know that he works late on Tuesdays. What's up?"

Lily blew out a breath, closing the door and trudging into the kitchen. "Hunter is dating Roxanne."

"What does that have to do with Albus?" Scorpius inquired.

"He likes Hunter," she explained. "I wanted to tell him before he heard it from someone else, but how do you tell someone that? I don't want him to get hurt and I feel guilty for being happy for Roxanne. If anyone deserves to be happy it's her, but if Al finds out that I knew and didn't tell him, he'll probably be pissed. I've no idea what to do in this situation and I hate that."

Scorpius placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, Lily. It's not your fault Hunter doesn't like Albus. Besides, Albus is a big boy, he can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll be a little upset when you tell him, but he'll move on. I assure you."

"Right," Lily muttered as she noticed just how close Scorpius was. She had never really thought of Scorpius as anything more than a friend, mainly because he was Albus' best friend. Of course, she couldn't deny he was gorgeous, but she had long ago told herself that he was off limits. It was moments like this where he was so close that she began to question her decision.

Scorpius' hands ran down her arms and latched onto her wrists, making shivers travel through her body. "Everything's going to work out."

She nodded. Before she knew what she was doing, her lips were against Scorpius'. Shock radiated through her body when Scorpius kissed her back. Gently, his hands took hold of her waist, and pushed her up against the counter. His lips moved lazily against hers, rendering her completely incapable of moving against him. His tongue sliding into her mouth pulled her out of her stupor.

Her hands grasped his face, not only deepening the kiss, but quickening the pace of it. She could feel Scorpius' smile against her lips, and his right hand twisted in her t-shirt making it ride up to reveal her pale skin. Never in her life had Lily been self-conscious of her body, but now standing in front of Scorpius, she was aware of very blemish on her face, every stretch mark that scared her, and every part of her that she found unattractive. In short, he made her nervous.

"Lily," he muttered her like a prayer.

Her name on his lips made her knees go weak, and her hands traveled down his body, spanning the length of his chest. Auror training had definitely paid off; his chest was well defined with his muscles poking out in all the right places. Sliding her fingers through his belt loops, she pulled his hips into hers.

Soon, hands fond their way under her thighs and Scorpius lifted her onto the kitchen table. A smile wove its way onto her lips as she felt him nestled between her thighs and a moan escaped her when he pressed himself more fully against her.

"Lily," he muttered again, this time against her neck. His hands fond their way to the button of her jeans and flicked them open. As she moaned, she let him slip his hand into her underwear.

"Yes," she hissed.

A grin plastered itself onto his face. Tenderly, his hand rubbed circles around her clit causing her to buck into his hand.

"Someone's eager," he smirked as he bit her ear lobe playfully.

"I'm always eager when it comes to sex," she responded, kicking her sandals off before raising her hips up and pushing her pants down her legs. Her inflamed skin met the cold counter top, causing her to push up against Scorpius. Finding his mouth again, she lost herself in his touch, like she wanted to do when she was fifteen years old.

Her hands trembled against his skin when she approached her ending. Her hands hadn't trembled since the first time a boy had given her an orgasm. She loathed and cherished the effect he had on her. As she was coming down from her high, Scorpius drew his hand out of her underwear, sucking her juices off of his fingers.

Honestly, she must be the luckiest girl in the world. Who else would get an opportunity to sleep with Scorpius Malfoy?

He planted a kiss on her neck. "You ok?"

"Much better than ok, actually," she answered. "You're very good at that."

He smirked. "Thank you."

"Now, you can take me to the bedroom, and I can proceed to take care of that," she nodded to his pants before returning her eyes to his.

"As you wish," he muttered before lifting her off of the counter. Immediately, her legs locked around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Once they reached his bedroom, he kicked the door shut and laid her gently on the bed. Smirking, Lily pushed him onto his back and straddled him. A smile appeared on his face as his hands traveled to her hips.

"You like being on top?" he asked.

"I like being in control," she answered, leaning down to nibble at his jawline.

Her hands found their way inside his pants and a groan escaped his throat as his hands clenched on her hips. Leaning back, she tugged her shirt over her head then unclasped her bra, throwing them both off of the bed. Immediately, his hands found her breasts turning them over in his hands.

She tugged on his pants. "These are going to have to come off."

He nodded, lifting his hips off of the bed so she could take them off. Once his bottoms were discarded, she ridded herself of her knickers as well.

"Wait," Scorpius commanded, pulling himself up slightly. "I need to perform a charm so you-"

"I'm on a potion," she told him before pushing him onto his back.

Her lips met his with an urgency as he quickly slid into her. He hissed through his teeth once he was fully inside her and didn't move. Her hips rolled against his causing him to grab her hips and still them.

"Not yet," he whispered.

"Why not?" she challenged him. "We're both going to come sooner or later."

Nodding, he released her hips and let her set the pace. Her hips moved jerkily against his as she sucked at his pulse point. Her name left his lips again, causing tension to coil in her stomach. All too quickly, she was crying out and reaching her end as was Scorpius. Drained, she slumped against Scorpius' chest. His fingers glided through her hair and Lily tensed.

When boys lovingly ran their fingers through your hair it meant that they wanted a relationship. As much as Lily liked Scorpius, she didn't want a relationship—not to mention Al would kill her if she broke Scorpius' heart. Hurriedly, she jumped up from the bed.

"Well, this has been fun," she told him as she pulled her panties back on and grabbed her bra from the bedside table. "But I need to head home."

She could feel the bed shift as Scorpius sat up. "Lily, are you ok?"

"Bloody wonderful," she answered. "Why?"

"Because you're acting weird," he supplied. "Besides, I was hoping we could talk. About this."

"What's 'this'?" she inquired, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Us," he said gently. "I know you don't like relationships, but-"

"That's right I don't like relationships," she interrupted him. "So there's nothing to talk about."

"Are you kidding me? Why not?" he questioned her. "All you have to do is go out on one date with me, and if you don't want to go out on another one, fine. But if you do, then we can go from there."

Lily blew out a breath of air. "Don't. I don't want to go out on a date with you. Why would you think you're different from all the other people I've been with? You're not different and you're not special. I'm fine on my own and I'll be fine when I walk out of this flat."

Scorpius glared at her. "You have commitment issues. Did you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"Well, it's your loss then."

Turning on her heel, she stomped out of Scorpius' bedroom, grabbing her pants and shoes from the kitchen.

Her heart broke a little as she shut the front door softly.

* * *

Lily sat at the bar with her brother. They had agreed to meet tonight because they had not seen each other in over two weeks due to their busy work schedules. Usually, when Lily and Albus met up he would drag Scorpius along with him. Today the blonde was nowhere in sight. Lily slipped her beer as Albus pulled off his cloak.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "The office has been hectic lately. I swear, Dad barely sleeps."

Lily nodded. Her brother continued to talk about work and how the Aurors were being swamped. He rambled on about work, but Lily was hardly paying attention. Instead, she wished that a certain blonde had come with him. Irritated at herself for having such foolish thoughts, she directed her attention back to her brother.

"Anyway, enough of work," Albus was saying. "Scorpius told me that you came over on Tuesday."

Lily froze in her seat. She didn't want to know what Scorpius had told Albus. She didn't want to hear any of it. What she did want to do was run out of the front door and far away from here.

"I appreciate you trying to protect me, but I'm a big boy and I can handle myself," Albus told her.

Lily was completely caught off guard. Scorpius hadn't told Albus about what had happened between them? Then it hit her. Of course, he hadn't. This was Scorpius, and he was a complete gentleman who took responsibility for what he did. "I admit when I first heard about Roxanne and Hunter's relationship, I was a bit upset. But I'm ok. Scorpius said you were nearly hysterical when you came over. Thanks for looking out for me, but I can take care of myself."

Lily nodded barely comprehending what he was saying. Her mind was yet again wrapped around Scorpius Malfoy. And she hated herself for it.

Then she noticed a Muggle boy who was watching her.

"Al," Lily purred. "Is that boy staring at me?"

Albus groaned. "Really, Lily? I know you have. . . . _needs_ , but do you really have to look for boys to satisfy you while I'm in the room? It's no wonder James refuses to have drinks with you."

Lily rolled her eyes before sashaying over to the boy. He was nothing like Scorpius. His hair was a dark brown with eyes to match. He was short and bulky, compared to her former bed mate, with muscles bulging out in every place she could see, and no doubt every place she couldn't. He was just what she needed.

"I think I saw you staring at me from across the room," Lily greeted him with a smile.

He nodded. "Aye, I was."

"You're from Scotland?" Lily asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I've never met anyone from Scotland."

That was a boldfaced lie. She knew Oliver Wood personally, and occasionally Jack and Hunter—his sons—would let a Scottish draw slip through their English accents. But Muscles didn't need to know that.

"That so?" he drawled. "Well, now that you have, what do you think?"

"Jury's still out on that one," she told him. "I'm not that easy to impress, you see. So it's going to take a lot more than your accent to get in my pants."

He leaned back in his seat, surveying her. Obviously, he hadn't expected her straightforwardness when it came to the subject of sex. Something in his eyes told her that he appreciated it, though.

"Red, what if I told you that you were a very beautiful girl, and I wanted to talk you home with me?"

"I'd agree if you promised never to call me 'Red' again."

"You have a name?" he inquired, grabbing his keys off the bar top.

"Lily. And you?"

"Braden."

"Lovely to meet you."

She grabbed his hand as he led the way to his car. Lily thought she could wait until they were at his flat or wherever it was he lived, but the urge to get Scorpius out of her brain proved to be overpowering. Once he'd slipped into the car, she climbed into his lap before he could start the car.

Surprise radiated through him, but he recovered quickly. His hands found her dress and started to yank the garment up around her waist. Meanwhile, her lips trailed a blazing path down his neck, causing the boy under her to squirm. A smirk plastered itself across her face and she reached for the button of his pants. Her hand slipped inside his pants as his grabbed at her panties, trying to yank them down her legs.

After some difficulty, which included hitting her head on the top of his car and bumping her back into the steering wheel, her panties were gone and they had managed to roll his pants and boxers part way down his legs. He slipped inside of her in the blink of an eye. Lily gasped, unprepared for the sensation of being filled, but that passed as she moaned. Slowly, she began to raise herself up and down, letting his length slide in between her folds. Their dance wasn't slow for long.

He thrust up hard into her, causing Lily to cry out. Her hips snapped into his, her nails digging into his shoulder. His hands slipped farther up her dress and caressed her breasts. Her nipples hardened in response and she pressed her chest into his hands. However, sex didn't give her the satisfaction it once did. Now, instead of feeling invigorated, she just felt empty and numb. Her heart snapped inside of her chest as she thought about the boy that she really wanted to be with.

Despite all of this, Braden was good at what he did. Her body naturally curled into his as pleasure ripped through her. Her head leaned against the seat of the car and she closed her eyes tightly. Luckily for her, Braden couldn't see the teardrop that fell onto his shirt.

* * *

Lily sat on a bar stool in a Muggle bar. The Muggles were celebrating some saint called Patrick. According to what she had heard, if you wore green—especially today—then you would definitely have good luck, but she figured that was a load of Hippogriff manure because her underwear were a dazzling emerald color and she didn't feel at all lucky.

After nearly bawling her eyes out after shagging Braden, Lily had just up and disappeared. She didn't want to see her brother or any of her family for that matter. She needed a vacation—a very long one. So she decided to head to Italy where she tried to shag a gorgeous Italian who threw himself down at her feet, but as soon as she entered his room, all she could think about was blonde hair and grey eyes. She tried to have sex with a few others, but she still couldn't banish the thought of Scorpius from her mind. So she took to flighting across several countries and drowning herself in very available bar.

Today, she was in Ireland.

"So what are we moping about today?"

Lily froze when she heard the voice. She hadn't expected him to ever speak to her again, but here he was, sitting next to her while she nursed a glass of beer. Damn him and his kind nature.

"Not going to answer me?" Scorpius went on. "That's ok. I've got all day and then some. I took a week off you see. You're particularly hard to track down, did you know that?" When she didn't respond, he continued. "Your parents are worried about you. You haven't shown up for practice and the Falcons want their star Chaser back. Lily, talk to me."

The last sentence was said in a pleading tone. Lily refused to look at his face and see the puppy dog look that had no doubt planted itself there. She would not give into the charms of Scorpius Malfoy. So instead, she snapped.

"You're not my babysitter so go find someone else to pester."

The comment made him lean away from her a little, which satisfied Lily.

"Lily, don't be harsh," he begged her. "I just want to help you. What's going on? It's not like you to do this. Well, it's not like you to do this during Quidditch season. Please, just tell me what's going on."

She spun to face him. "You want to know what's going on? Alright, I'll tell you. I shagged you. That's what made me go on this whole adventure of traveling around the world. I've tried several times to shag other people, but I can't. It makes me sick to my stomach to think of myself with anyone, but you. And I absolutely hate it. So I hope you're happy."

Pure shock was the only way Lily could describe the look on the blonde's face. Satisfied with the fact that he now understood, she turned back to her drink—only to be spun back around moments later.

Lips met hers with a vengeance she didn't know Scorpius possessed. One of his hands twisted themselves in her hair while the other held her waist in a vice like grip. That was the last thing she expected Scorpius to do. Why would he want to kiss her after she'd hurt him?

When he pulled away for air, he mumbled, "You complete and utter dumbarse."

"Hey," she protested weakly. "Don't call me that."

"Did it ever occur to you while you were drinking your weight in beer to come and talk to me about how you felt?" he inquired.

Lily blushed. "Not really."

"Well, you should have," he told her. "And while we're in Ireland, I can take you on a proper date and if you behave, I might even let you shag me."

"Let me?" she challenged him.

Scorpius shrugged. "It's my body. Besides, you're an idiotic girl, Lily Potter."

She watched as he smirked like a true Slytherin then and there; the curator of the emerald crested house would've been proud.

"Idiotic, but lucky."

"Oh, so very lucky."

Looks like the gossips were right after all.


End file.
